Basilisco
by Ladyzafiro
Summary: Una leyenda del Sur de Chile, se transforma en una realidad que acecha la vida de un poblado en Estados Unidos


**Aclaraciones:**

Esta historia hay que situarla, en alguna de las temporadas de la serie X FILES, yo diría que podría estar en la sexta temporada. También el Basilisco, es mencionado en el popular libro de Harry potter y la Cámara secreta...pero el relato lo hice antes de siquiera saber de las aventuras del Mago.

Sobre los personajes ( Scully, Skinner y Mulder), son totalmente de la Fox, Chris Carter y  
la 1013, no pretendo apoderarme de nada ni mucho menos sacar provecho de ninguna  
índole.

Que disfruten el relato y acepto sus criticas.

_**Ladyzafiro**_

**BASILISCO. **

**ISLA DE CHILOE **

**CHILE **

La noche estaba helada, el frío calaba los huesos y la luna se dejaba ver entre la espesa niebla, sin embargo, la humedad de esa noche no era el impedimento para disfrutar del conocido "curanto en hoyo", que tan amablemente se había organizado para dar la despedida a los turistas que habían estado por más de dos semanas en esa zona.

En la cercanía de la fogata estaban los más jóvenes, algunos probando una que otra exquisitez con un vaso de vino, mientras que otros preferían probar la conocida "Chicha" de manzana de la que tanto hablaban. Uno de ellos, a la luz de la improvisada fogata, relataba una historia de fantasmas, típica de la zona, que todos escuchan atentos.

Los niños correteaban contentos mientras jugaban a las escondidas, se escapaban de entre las manos de sus progenitores, que no querían que corrieran cerca del fuego.

Rachel, la pequeña de solo nueve años junto a su amiga del alma, Prue, se alejaban cada vez más en busca de un buen escondite. Los padres de ambas que eran muy amigos, habían decidido hacer ese viaje en familia y seguían conversando sin tomarles mayor importancia.

La nueva amiga de ambas, Catalina, de unos nueve años y que vivía en Chiloé , conocía el lugar mejor que nadie y les indicó donde podían esconderse bien, no les fue difícil entenderse con ella porque Rachel dominaba bien el español, gracias a lo que su tía le enseñaba cada vez que estaba con ella.

Entraron entonces al Gallinero, una pequeña casita de madera construida muy rústicamente, donde se encontraban unos cuantos pollos y gallinas.

- "¡Rachel, Prue!... aquí nunca nos encontrarán... ¡vengan!- les dijo mientras le indicaba que la siguieran. Catalina siempre venía a ese sitio y más aun cuando nacían los pollos nuevos.

- "Está muy oscuro y además huele muy feo" - apenas podían ver sus siluetas en medio de tanta oscuridad, pero pronto Prue pudo sentir la mano de sus amigas que la guiaron a sentarse en un rincón.

El lugar estaba lleno de aserrín húmedo, el desagradable olor las obligó a abstenerse de respirar por segundos.

Cuando Rachel quiso extender sus piernas, algo sintió que la rozaba y decidió tomarlo aun sin ver nada.

- "¿Que es esto?... parece un huevo" - mientras lo palpaba en la oscuridad para luego alzarlo en busca de la luz de la luna que se coló por un instante entre unas de las tablas.

- "Es un huevo muy lindo. ¡Mira!... a la luz de la luna parece plateado y que raro nunca había visto un huevo tan redondo" - le dijo Prue. Mientras se acercaba a tomarlo, sintió que algo tocó con su otra mano, al cogerlo vio con sorpresa que era otro huevo, exactamente igual.

- "¡Mira! Yo encontré otro...pero está un poco quebra..."- alcanzó a decir Prue.

Cuando un ruido las hizo guardar silencio, pensando que serian descubiertas. La respiración de las niñas se hizo cada vez más aceleradas, creyendo que se trataba del niño que llevaba la cuenta, pero sin embargo, un canto ensordecedor, agudo y escalofriante, se escuchó en todo el gallinero. Las hizo estremecer, la piel de sus brazos se erizó, sintieron como el miedo las paralizaba.

Prue, guardó el huevo, tomándolo como si se tratase de un tesoro que hubiesen descubierto. Definitivamente era un huevo extraño, tenía un color grisáceo, con pequeñas arrugas y también era redondo a diferencia del común de los huevos. Por su mente pasó la idea de que fuese un huevo de dinosaurio, dejó de pensar en eso, porque aquel canto se hacía cada vez más agudo.

-"¿Que es eso¿ un gallo? Nunca había escuchado que cantaran así"- Con gran miedo en los ojos, Rachel, solo tuvo valor para tomar la mano de su amiga, para sentir en medio del silencio y la penumbra que no estaba sola.

-"Eso es imposible... porque en este gallinero, el único gallo que había murió la semana pasada" - aseguró Catalina.

Todos los turistas y los lugareños escucharon el canto, sin embargo, los únicos que sabían de que se trataba, por la expresión de su rostro, eran los habitantes de Chiloé, donde sus ojos exclamaban el mas grande de los temores.

Una anciana de unos 85 años, se apresuró a gritar a viva voz: - "¡Athrathrao,Athrathrao,Athrathrao!"- unos hombres se apresuraron a tomar unas antorchas mientras se dirigían corriendo al gallinero, sin dar explicaciones a los rostros interrogantes de los turistas.

La despedida se convertía en parte de un ritual que no se entendía, algunos decidieron seguir al grupo para ver que pretendían y otros sencillamente buscaban a sus hijos en medio de la confusión que se creó, para marcharse y evitar problemas.

La Srta. Meg Richarson trataba de explicarles a los turistas, para que se calmaran, ella conocía mejor que nadie el lugar, llevaba un par de meses conviviendo con los habitantes de esa zona, investigando sobre las leyendas y culturas de América Latina, para tener el documental para el canal de TV al que trabajaba y comprendía perfectamente lo que aquella anciana había dicho, pero prefirió guardárselo para no causar más pánico del que ya existía.

Los Sres. Hewson y los Wilson desesperados gritaban buscando a sus hijas, que se habían alejado hace bastante rato de ellos.

- "¡Rachel!... ¡Prue!" - no tenían respuesta, le preguntaron a todos los pequeños que jugaban con ellas y nadie las había visto.

Las niñas seguían en el gallinero, aún permanecían inmóviles y solo eran capaces de sentir que el corazón se les iba a salir del pecho. Una de ellas decidió averiguar de donde y de que provenía ese canto tan particular.

- " ¡¿Por Dios que es eso!?"- Alcanzó a gritar Prue. Las tres se levantaron para ver y quedaron horrorizadas, observaban atónitas a un horrible ser de unos 60 centímetros, con ojos rojos y venosos, los dientes de color marfil y filudos de donde les colgaba la baba, una cresta de gallo roja y el resto del cuerpo era similar a una serpiente, a excepción, de que su cola terminaba en punta. El diabólico ser no las había visto porque se colocó de espaldas, persiguiendo a una gallina hasta tenerla acorralada y cuando se movió dejó a la vista el cuerpo inerte del ave.

Se volteó al sentir ruido. Las niñas se agacharon deseando no haber sido vistas. Demasiado tarde porque se acercaba a ellas, pero al ver fuego que de pronto comienza a rodearla se detiene, retrocede, buscando una salida al verse atrapada en un círculo de fuego que se había propagado con el aserrín del suelo, se levanta como una cobra, adquiriendo mas altura, trataba de protegerse, resistiéndose a su inminente muerte, los alaridos eran escalofriantes.

- "Salgamos de aquí"- dice Catalina al mismo tiempo que corre sin detenerse, cuando voltea una viga a caído tapándoles la salida a Prue y Rachel.

Meg, se acercó a su hermana al verla tan alterada supo que su pequeña sobrina estaba perdida, se unió a la búsqueda y casi sin pensarlo se dirigió corriendo al gallinero.

Los hombres habían comenzado a prenderle fuego al lugar, sin siquiera cerciorarse de ver si había alguien adentro, solo les enceguecía que todo eso ardiera como si eso formara parte de una ritual de purificación. La anciana, conocida "Machi", susurraba algo entre dientes y en unas de sus manos sostenía una varita en forma de cruz de Mechay y en la otra un chayanco.

Entre el tumulto de personas que se congregaron salió corriendo, Catalina, gritando, pidiendo ayuda para sus amigas. Meg, la divisó entre el tumulto y les preguntó por las niñas y ella sólo le indicó con el dedo que seguían dentro. Sin hacerles caso a los hombres que quisieron detenerla, corrió dentro seguidas por los padres de Prue y Rachel.

Las divisaron en un rincón muy aterradas, el fuego las tenía acorraladas. Como pudieron se abrieron paso entre el fuego y cargaron a las dos pequeñas que tosían por el humo. Sus respectivas madres las abrazaron aliviadas, las revisaron para comprobar que estaban bien.

Lo último que hablaron sobre lo que vieron, fue esa misma noche que en pijamas y en medio de esa ceremonia que ellas hacían a escondidas siempre que querían pactar un secreto. Esta vez el secreto sería no decir jamás a nadie lo que vieron esa noche. Entre sus manos aún mantenían los huevos que encontraron, que cada una guardo en la preciada "caja de los secretos".

Mal que mal nunca volverían a vivir eso de nuevo, porque volvían mañana mismo a EEUU y asunto terminado, pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo cuando se disponían a dormir.

La cajita, que estaba en el Bolso de Prue comenzó a moverse, temblaba, los perros del lugar ladraban si parar. El sueño las había vencido y no pudieron notar nada.

**2 MESES DESPUÉS **

**FAYETEVILLE - ARKANSAS **

**RESIDENCIA WILSON **

**06:30 AM **

Todo el lugar estaba repleto de policías, no tenían explicación para semejantes muertes.

No hubo forcejeo y no había señales de que hubiese sido un robo, al parecer todo estaba íntegro. Sólo la llamada del 911 de una vecina que escuchó gritos de auxilio dio paso para descubrir los 3 cuerpos pálidos y aquellos ojos desorbitados indicaban que fuese lo que fuese lo que hayan visto, debió de ser demasiado horrible para tener esa expresión en sus rostros.

Eso le había llamado la atención al jefe de Policía local, que desconcertado observaba a los cuerpos, aun con el cierre de las bolsa plástica que envolvía los cuerpos entre sus dedos. Aquellas personas que conocía por tanto tiempo.

- "¿Les viste esa expresión de sus rostros?"- Por fin dijo éste, colocándose de pie y visiblemente conmovido.

- "Si es como si hubiesen visto al mismo demonio... Sr. Los cuerpos ya fueron llevados para practicarles la autopsia, el forense dice que tal vez esta misma tarde tengamos algún indicio de la causa del deceso."- Esperaba alguna respuesta, pero lo ve tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se retira silencioso.

Los curiosos ya estaban en las afueras de la casa de los Wilson. Se podían escuchar todo tipo de especulaciones, debido al alboroto que se produjo por la muerte de unos perros, hace unos días atrás, en los alrededores de la casa, que algunos decían que era producto de una secta.

Para el Sr. David Waye, jefe de policía, que los conocía bien sabía que eso no era posible y no le hizo caso a ese tipo de rumores. Nunca en sus 20 años de experiencia, tuvo este tipo de muerte, sin explicación. Se sentía presionado por el Alcalde, que ya se había enterado de la noticia y que le exigía una respuesta a esto, sin embargo, no la tenia.

Se dirigió a dispersar a los curiosos del lugar para que los peritos pudiesen hacer su labor.

- "¡Sr.! Debe venir de inmediato, se nos informó que en la gasolinera a las afueras del pueblo, se hallaron tres cuerpos mas, en las mismas condiciones"- esto último lo dijo en voz baja para que no oyeran las personas que aun seguían en los alrededores.

**OFICINAS DEL FBI **

**8:30AM **

El televisor se encontraba encendido, con el volumen moderado. Fox Mulder, estaba buscando algo en unos de los cajones, concentrado en otras cosas. El noticiero de las 8:30 comenzó con un despacho en directo.

"Nos encontramos en las afueras de la casa de los Sr. Wilson, donde fueron hallados los cuerpos de 3 personas que corresponden, según nos informan, a la Sra. Claire Wilson, su marido el Sr. Neal Wilson y la pequeña Prue Wilson, todos fueron encontrados en estados deplorables. No se tiene mayores antecedentes solo que al parecer no se trata de un robo por que las pertenencias están intactas. El jefe de Policías no nos quiere dar mayor información, pero se sabe que fueron encontrados 4 cuerpos más, en las afueras del pueblo, lo que en total suman en solo 3 horas, 7 muertes sin explicación, lo que indudablemente tiene al pueblo conmocionado. Desde Fayeteville- Arkansas, les informó Helen Bartell para CNN."

Por unos instantes fijó su vista en el televisor para apagarlo. La puerta del sótano se abre, es Scully, con una visible expresión de desgano deja caer en el escritorio de su compañero unos pasajes, logrando así su atención.

- "Otro caso sin sentido, Mulder... nos vamos a Fayeteville en Arkansas por orden expresa de Skinner."- Tomó su abrigo y agitó en el aire el expediente "7 muertes en sólo 3 horas y quieren que ayude en las autopsias...".

- "Ya veo que no puedes esperar ...la curiosidad te mata, Scully" - dijo divertido, porque comprendía o cuando menos podía entender que no debería ser nada agradable para su compañera volar 4 horas y llegar sólo para practicar la disección de tantos cuerpos. Se limito a no agregar más, tomó el expediente y le cedió el paso a su compañera para ir al aeropuerto.

El trayecto en el avión fue casi silencioso, porque mientras Scully dormía plácidamente en el rincón junto a la ventana. Mulder quiso echarle un vistazo al expediente, para adelantar trabajo. Sin embargo, no había mucho que leer o ver, porque no existía ningún indicio de nada, aun así eso fue suficiente para captar su atención en querer buscarle una respuesta. Scully, ya había dado su teoría al respecto, para ella este viaje era una simple perdida de tiempo, porque no había nada de Paranormal en esas muertes.

Para Mulder no existía nada normal en 7 muertes, en las mismas condiciones, pero tenia que tener la respuesta de lo que Scully encontraría en las autopsias para saber que rumbo tomaría ese caso.

**GASOLINERA **

**FAYETEVILLE- ARKANSAS. **

**09:30 AM **

Unas patrullas aún mantenían encendida la luz de la sirena. A pesar del calor que ya había a estas horas, los policías estaban por todas partes entre el local y la pequeña casita donde usualmente descansaba el personal que trabajaba allí. Fue ahí donde encontraron los cuerpos.

El jefe de policía, se acercaba rápidamente, con un pañuelo secaba su frente, un gesto le indicó al policía que interrogaba al dueño del local, dejar lo que estaba haciendo para darle los detalles.

- "Sr. Ya interrogamos al Sr. Stevenson , el dueño del local, dice que llegó a trabajar a la hora de siempre y le llamó la atención que su empleado no hubiese llegado, pensó que tal vez estaba en la casita cambiándose de ropa y vio la puerta entreabierta y... bueno ya sabe, los encontró ya sin vida."

- "¿Aparte del viejo Andrew quien mas estaba con él?"- preguntó mientras se dirigían a ver los cuerpos.

- "Pues hasta donde se, por sus identificaciones son: Tristin Guttenberg, el que trabajaba en la botillería y Carl Oneill, el hermano de Andrew. Ya se les avisó a sus familiares. ¿Ud.va esperar la llegada del FBI ¿Me imagino que querrá una autopsia? Hasta donde se ve esto es un exceso de copas"- Con notable sarcasmo miró y apuntó a los vasos y las 5 botellas de Vodka que había en la mesa.

- "No le estoy pidiendo su opinión sobre lo que cree que es obvio...Quiero que esperes la llegada del FBI, yo me encargaré de lo demás" - se fue con gran rapidez del lugar.

No le había agradado que el Alcalde decidiera pedirle ayuda al FBI, pues lo hacía sentir como un inútil, pero ya nada podía hacer, pronto llegarían.

Un ruido lo detuvo, provenía de entre los arbustos, se acercó y miró. Tal vez se trate de algún animal perdido pensó y siguió caminando hacia la patrulla. Unos ojos rojizos miran a través de los matorrales.

**KENT SCHOOL **

**11:00 AM **

Una mujer de unos 31 años, se paseaba impaciente mirando su reloj insistentemente, se sentaba y se paraba con notable nerviosismo.

En la sala de clases, llegó el director y golpeó la ventana de la puerta llamando la atención de la profesora que salió afuera tras excusarse con los pequeños. La maestra ingresó a la sala, con los ojos algo llorosos se acercó a Rachel y muy seriamente le pidió que arreglara sus cosas porque la buscaban el la oficina.

Ella obedeció, sin entender lo que pasaba, se alejó con el director, al voltearse vio que la señorita se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo y algo les decía a sus demás compañeros, intuyó que algo no andaba bien.

En la oficina esperaba aun la mujer de cabello rubio, que al ver que se aproximaba su sobrina se colocó más nerviosa aun y trato de sonreír.

- "Tía Meg ¡holaaaa!" - se abalanzó abrazándola contenta de verla allí, pero se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, tenia la misma expresión de la profesora y del director, entonces preguntó: - "¿Pasa algo no es así?".

- "No... la verdad... es que te vine a buscar. ¡Ven, vamos!"- y la dirigió al auto, tomando su mochila. La pequeña no insistió y todo el trayecto, que tampoco era mucho, se dedico a interrogar a su tía, que había llegado esa mañana de Chile y que la entretuvo contándole sobre las aventuras de su viaje, de los saludos y los regalos que le envió Catalina, su amiga de Chiloé.

- "¿Tía¿Podemos pasar primero por casa de Prue? Quiero verla, porque puede que este enferma, hoy faltó y es raro porque teníamos un examen de matemáticas"- le dijo mientras le indicó el camino, sólo era una pequeña desviación ya que la casa de Prue estaba a sólo 5 cuadras más arriba de su casa.

- "¿Sabes? Creo que es mejor que lleguemos a casa primero... luego podrás ir" - con total nerviosismo y rogando que no preguntara más hasta que llegaran a casa y le dijeran la noticia sus padres. Quería evitarle ese dolor, pero sabía que no seria por mucho, porque debía enterarse pronto.

**MORGUE **

**FAYETEVILLE **

**14:30 PM**

Los agentes habían llegado y al pasar por la oficina del jefe de policías, no se encontraba cerca así que decidieron ir directamente a la morgue.

- "Buenas tardes, soy el agente Fox Mulder del FBI y ella es mi compañera Dana Scully, buscamos al Sr.David Waye."

- "El Sr. Waye quedó de esperarlos en su oficina"- Le respondió la joven encargada que miró de arriba abajo a Scully, como inspeccionándola.

-"Pues él no se encontraba y si no hay inconveniente quiero ver los cuerpos..." - ante la mirada incrédula de la Joven aclaro - "Soy Doctora con especialidad en medicina forense... ¿Puedo pasar no?"- La joven le permitió la entrada, antes de entrar apartó a Mulder y le dijo en voz baja - "No esperes a que ese Sr. llegue, en cuanto sepa algo te aviso por celular... ten por seguro que estaremos esta misma noche en Washington, cerrando un caso que nunca fue tal"- se dirigió junto con la joven a la sala donde se encontraba los cuerpos.

Mientras Mulder se sonreía por la seguridad de su compañera de que esto no sería un expediente X.

Scully estaba ante uno de los cuerpos, lista con sus gafas y con una grabadora en la mano comenzó a registrar lo que tenia ante sus ojos.

- "14: 40 PM, estoy ante una mujer de unos 35 años, 1.77 de estatura. El cuerpo tiene un notable color azuloso, lo que presume que la posible data de fa..."

- "¿Disculpe, pero que hace usted aquí?"- con bastante molestia y esperando la respuesta. Scully apagó la grabadora para presentarse.

- "Soy Dana Scully del FBI... doctora con especialidad en Medicina forense. Quise verificar por mi misma la condición de estas muertes" - mientras tapaba el cuerpo de nuevo- "No creo que le moleste un poco de ayuda ¿no?".

- " La verdad es que cumplo ordenes de apresurarme con estas autopsias y otros cuerpos que no he revisado aun" señalándole la otra sala - " Tal vez le interese saber lo que dicen los exámenes practicados a la familia Wilson"- extendiéndole un sobre con los datos.

Que Scully recibió y leyó, no había nada que decir. Eran personas totalmente sanas, que habían fallecido de un paro respiratorio, sus cuerpos estaban azulosos y con una deshidratación imposible de creer. No era algo común, algo estaba mal y eso lo pensó cuando comparó los 3 exámenes y todos tenían las mismas características.

- "¿y?¿Qué me dice? Personas sanas" - mientras le indicaba descubriendo el cuerpo- "nos indica que pudo ser un ataque al corazón... pero es un corazón totalmente sano, así que yo diría por la expresión y la piel erizada denotan un terror que..."

- "¿Usted me esta diciendo que fue muerte por espanto? Y que me dice de la deshidratación, sólo es posible si hubiese una diarrea por mas de 3 días, sin embargo los intestinos están en perfectas condiciones y sin sangrado, por lo menos eso es lo que veo"- Scully volvía a examinar el cuerpo- "La deshidratación de estas personas tampoco tiene que ver con una sobre exposición al sol, no presenta quemaduras"- y mientras observaba la boca que esta totalmente seca. Se fija en una de las uñas que tienen un pedazo de algo blanco, lo sacó con una pinza. Toma un cotón y extrae una muestra de saliva que tiene alrededor de la mejilla y lo lleva a un vidrio de muestra para verlo en el microscopio.

- "¿Quiere que lo envié a laboratorio¿ sospecha que sea una muerte por envenenamiento? Podría ser pero en los exámenes de sangre no hay ninguna toxina extraña." Le aseguró siguiéndola mientras Scully miraba por el microscopio.

- "Esto es extraño... y esta saliva es extraña...esta mezclada con algo que no es posible en el ser humano."- sin entender lo que vio- "quiero que me envié esta muestra a laboratorio y cuando estén listas quiero que me informe de inmediato".

**RESIDENCIA WILSON **

**15:00 PM **

- "Buenas Tardes, Fox Mulder del FBI"- le enseña su identificación- "Quisiera hacerle unas preguntas sobre las muertes de los Sres. Wilson, se que no es un buen momento… pero necesitamos reunir los mayores detalles para esclarecer esto"- mientras lo dejaban pasar y sentarse en la sala.

- "Verá, yo no estaba aquí cuando sucedió todo. Yo soy el hermano del Sr. Douglas Wilson, el dueño de la casa, así que no se en que puedo ayudarle." - Con cansancio en la mirada.

Con el pesar a la vista se sentó y le aclaró que su hermano y su familia eran unos fieles católicos, para que quitara de su cabeza que fuese perteneciente a una secta. Comentándole lo de las muertes de los perros, que aparecían en la casa, para así aclararle los rumores mal intencionados de la gente del pueblo.

Mulder miraba la casa de vez en cuando, no había ninguna sola pista y la policía que estuvo toda la mañana, no pudo encontrar ni una sola huella de nada.

Así que Mulder le pidió que le permitiese ver la casa y así lo hizo habitación por habitación. Le llamó la atención los amuletos, al parecer si eran una familia católica eran muy supersticiosos, fue muy obvio al detenerse a observar esa colección de objetos, porque rápidamente el Sr. Ralph Wilson le advirtió que su hermano era un amante de los viajes y por eso traía cosas de recuerdo de cada lugar que conocía.

Lo dejó por un rato, tocaron a la puerta, y fue a abrir. Mulder buscaba algo, debía haber alguna pista.

Se dirigía a la puerta con un colgante dibujado con tempera que decía: "Prohibida la entrada de los intrusos", se sonrió y giró la manilla. Era la habitación de Prue, la pequeña, entró y dirigió la vista al suelo en un rincón junto al armario había una niña que lloraba y al verlo se asustó, escondiendo algo en sus manos.

-"Hola, no te asustes Soy Fox Mulder... agente del FBI... ¿Tu eres?"- Se agachó para poder verla mejor y ver que escondía a sus espaldas.

- "Soy Rachel... Rachel Hewson... yo soy... yo era amiga de Prue"- secando sus lagrimas con su chaqueta.

- "Ya veo...siento lo que le pasó a tu amiga. Pero no deberías estar aquí sola"- le tendió la mano para que se levantara del suelo, pero la niña no le aceptó.

- "Yo supe hace poco lo que le pasó... tal vez lo supe de antes que esto pasara... me arranqué de mi casa... ¿Usted esta investigando porque se murió mi amiga?"- aun en el suelo se removió inquieta. Mulder, no quería asustarla, intuía que esta pequeña algo sabía y si quería ganar su confianza debía ser poco a poco. Iba a responderle cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió en forma abrupta. Dos mujeres habían ingresado en busca de la niña, sin percatarse de la presencia del agente.

- "Sabia que te encontraría aquí...Tu Tía me aviso que te habías escapado...hija me tenias tan angustiada...no debes andar por ahí sola...no debiste salir así de casa"- mientras la abrazaba, la madre de la niña y la tía, vieron hacia Mulder, esperando a que se presentara.

- "Disculpen, Soy Fox Mulder, del FBI y estaba investigando las muertes de los señores Wilson"- Extendió la mano a una mujer y luego a la otra, ellas le respondieron el saludo.

- "Soy la Sra. Claire Hewson, y ella es mi hermana Meg Richarson, somos amigas de la familia y de verdad que esto nos tiene muy afectados"- Consternada agregó- "¿Usted cree que se trato de..." mirando a la niña para no perturbarla y en voz baja finalizó- "... un asesinato?".

- "No lo creo"- les responde él y al mirar a la pequeña logra ver una caja que lleva en sus manos y se acerca de nuevo a ella para preguntar- "¿Esto le pertenecía a tu amiga Prue?"

- "Si, quiero conservarlo conmigo...el Tío Ted dijo que podía quedarme con lo que quisiera, eso hubiese querido mi amiga" - apretó la caja con mas fuerza, no quería abrirla. El sonido del celular evitó que la interrogara y lo contestó a la vez que se despidió de las mujeres y de la niña.

-"Bueno...vamos debemos ir a casa. Con permiso nosotras nos vamos."

- "¿Fox Mulder?"- mientras sigue mirando cada rincón de la casa, sostiene el celular.

-"Mulder, tengo el resultado de tres de las autopsias. No creo que termine pronto porque quedan los otros cuerpos...menos mal que tengo ayuda... ¿Has visitado la casa de los Wilson y la gasolinera?"

- "En eso estoy, Scully. No hay nada que nos de alguna pista. De aquí me iré a la gasolinera. ¿Tu que tienes por allá?"

- "mmm... Es extraño Mulder. Todas estas personas han muerto de forma inexplicable, si vieras sus expresiones, la piel esta erizada como si se hubiese llevado un gran susto, sus cuerpos están rígidos, como si hubiesen quedado paralizados, su cerebro presenta signos de Hipoxia, diría que fue muerte natural... pero son demasiadas en un solo día... y por la deshidratación extrema en la que se encuentran, careciendo por completo de saliva diría que algo los secó en cuestión de minutos. Además hay algo que quiero confirmar, encontré lo que a simple vista parece un poco de saliva, pero según lo que yo veo esta mezclada con algo que no es propio en humanos... pero quiero tener los resultados del laboratorio."

- "¿Scully¿me estas reconociendo que esto es un expediente x?"- Dijo divertido porque podía adivinar con perfección el rostro de su compañera.

- "Puede ser... necesito mas pruebas y aun tengo que ver los demás cuerpos para comparar resultados y saber de quien se trata. Ha simple vista estamos ante lo mismo".

-"O de que"- lo dice mientras se agachaba a recoger lo que parecía una cáscara de huevo de color gris y rugoso, justo en el rincón donde estaba hace rato atrás se encontraba Rachel, lo miró detenidamente y lo guardó en una bolsa plástica.

- "¿Mulder?... ¿Mulder estas ahí?"

- "Si, dime algo Scully. ¿Por qué dices que la saliva esta mezclada con algo que no es propio en humanos?".

- "Bueno por lo poco que veo aquí, la saliva contiene ptialina, es una enzima presente en los humanos, pero no es pura esta mezclada con algo...necesito que las analicen.

Además encontré un pedazo de algo en una de las uñas de la pequeña, parece ser sal, piedra o un plástico, lo mande a analizar también. Te llamo luego cuando tenga algo."

**GASOLINERA **

**18:00 PM **

El Sr. David Waye, llevaba mas de 3 horas esperando a los agentes que habían asignado a los casos y mientras se comunicaba por radio, detrás de unas cajas se desliza vivaz, silencioso... el ser de ojos rojizos, su cola roza una de las cajas y hace un ruido que al policía lo sobresalta, desenfunda su pistola y sujetándola con sus dos manos se dirige al lugar de donde provino el alboroto. No había nada y con un suspiro guarda la pistola.

Mulder, que ya había llegado al lugar se acerca a él para que lo llevase a la casita donde fueron hallados los demás cuerpos.

- " ¿Sr. Waye? Soy Fox Mulder, agente del FBI.

-"Hasta que por fin apareció, llevó mas de 3 horas aquí esperándolo" - le acoto mientras a paso apurado lo llevaba a ver el lugar.- "Ya estuvieron los peritos en huellas digitales y no encontraron nada, los cuerpos están en la morgue y por lo que se me informó... pudo ser muerte natural"

- "¿Usted cree que a 8 personas se les dio por morir de forma natural?.. ¿No le parece ni remotamente extraño?"- con el usual sarcasmo mientras miraba al suelo inspeccionando.

- "Pues si no es eso ¿Que pistas tiene usted?"- Le refuta molesto.

- "Mi compañera está en la morgue investigando y podemos estar frente a algo que les produce a sus victimas un..."

- "¿Qué¿ usted sugiere que sea algo anormal?... ehhh dígame… ¿De verdad usted trabaja en el FBI?... jamás he escuchado semejante aberración... ¿Usted cree que esa es una explicación lógica y entendible para decírsela a esta gente del pueblo?"- Le grito enojado

- "Me imagino que no lo es, pero es lo que se tiene hasta el momento. En mi trabajo me dedico especialmente a estos casos sin resolver, que no siempre tienen una respuesta lógica...créame. ¿Dígame que sabe sobre un canto similar al de un gallo?" le dijo mientras seguía mirando detenidamente.

-"¿Qué?... Mire se que la vecina de los Wilson y otros escucharon el canto de un gallo... pero mire a su alrededor aquí no hay gallos...y si me va a mencionar lo de las muertes de los perros, que aparecían en el jardín de los Wilson... no puedo creer que se base en fantasías..."- Ya totalmente enfadado, volvía la mirada hacia donde minutos atrás había escuchado el ruido.

-"Se lo que veo, pero usted debería ser mas abierto a lo que no ve... ¿podría decirme donde es que esta la casa de los Hewson? Y otra cosa mas... ¿usted podría llevarme esto a los laboratorios de la morgue?...esto es una evidencia y necesito que la analicen" -dándole la bolsa.

- "De acuerdo, como usted diga. Lo único que quiero es que esto acabe de una buena vez"- le indicó el camino y se llevo la bolsa consigo. Finalmente se resignó a aceptar la ayuda que en un principió se le impuso. No sabía porque, pero en alguna parte de su cabeza le quedaba la duda de que esas muertes, eran responsabilidad de algo diabólico.

Mulder manejaba ordenando lo que había investigado hasta el momento, cuando frenó en seco. Un hombre corría desesperado, no alcanzó a atropellarlo, porque éste se desplomó en la vereda. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y gritaba sin sentido, Mulder bajó del auto para ver si se encontraba bien, pero parecía delirar, se notaba muy débil y casi sin aliento.

- "¡me va a matar! ... ¡No deje esa cosa me mate!... ¡es una criatura del demonio!"- completamente aterrado se paró y siguió corriendo.

Mulder miró hacia la dirección en que el hombre le apuntó, desenfundo su arma y bien alerta siguió hacia donde provenían unos ruidos. Al buscar su linterna en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, vio que algo se movía solo logró vislumbrar una sombra. Silenciosamente se acercó con el arma lista y la linterna bajo la pistola. Cuando estuvo ya cerca y solo unos centímetros se abalanzó, miró rápidamente girando sobre si y no había nada.

Un canto de gallo se escuchó lejano.

**RESIDENCIA HEWSON **

**20:30 PM**

Rachel, estaba en su habitación, en sus manos aun tenia la "caja de los secretos" de Prue y no paraba de llorar. Tenía miedo y mantuvo todas las luces encendidas. Abrazada de su osito de peluche, no dejaba de sentirse culpable de lo sucedido.

Alguien golpeó a su puerta, para que bajara a cenar, pero no quiso nada. Su madre comenzaba a preocuparse, ella atribuía su actitud a que sentía mucha pena, y a que algo mas le estaba pasando, le pidió a Meg que le llevara unas galletas y leche caliente, para que así le contara a ella que le pasaba.

-"Rachel, soy Meg ¿Quieres abrirme? Te traigo leche tibia y galletas... tus favoritas las de chocolate"

La pequeña le abrió rápidamente para volver a la posición en la que se encontraba. Meg, entró y le acercó la leche, que ella tomó.

El canto, el tétrico canto lejano que sólo alcanzó a sentir ella y un ruido en las afueras del jardín se escuchó, la pequeña en un acto reflejo de pavor se abrazó a su tía derramando el resto de la leche y llorando.

-"¿Qué pasa? ...fue sólo un ruido...a lo mejor es un perro. Voy a ver" - pero la pequeña se aferró mas a ella y no la dejó ir.- "Esta bien me quedo aquí contigo...tranquila"- mientras acariciaba su pelo, esperando que existiera la confianza para que le contara que estaba pasando.

-"¿Tía? Las leyendas que me contaste de Chile... ¿Son todas ciertas?"-sin dejar de abrazarla porque así se sentía segura.

-"Las personas le agregan cosas que no son ciertas...son tradiciones del país ¿es a eso que le temes? De saber que esas historias te causarían tanto temor. No te las habría contado".

Un silencio se hizo eterno, las palabras no salían de los labios de la niña, porque sólo recordar lo que vieron esa noche en Chilóe le erizaba la piel, recordar no le hacia bien...pero tampoco podría olvidar ese ser tan diabólico.

- "Tía... yo tuve la culpa de que Prue y su familia murieran"- su llanto la ahogó- Meg al escuchar su confesión supo que algo sabía que no había contado.

-"Rachel, mírame. Si hay algo que tu sepas que pueda ayudar a que esto no le vuelva a pasar a nadie, debes decírmelo"- la miró seria y esperó una respuesta.

-"Tía hay algo que nadie sabe... En Chile... esa noche en Chiloé mientras jugábamos... yo... Prue... vimos algo que no puedo describir, es algo que es aterrador. Te juro por lo más sagrado que lo vimos... No quisimos que nadie se enterara, porque no nos creerían..." - tomo un poco de aire y en sus mejillas seguían corriendo las lagrimas.

-"¿Qué fue lo que vieron? Yo si te creo... tu sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras".- le insistió.

-" Esa noche... vimos a un Ser, una especie de Serpiente, con dientes inmensos, ojos rojos y con venas... con una cresta de gallo, con una cola en punta... era muy grande y cantaba como un gallo, de forma muy aguda y ... cuanto mas escuchábamos menos podíamos movernos... se acercaba a nosotras...y cuando empezó el incendió... no se que mas pasó...tal vez se quemó ...hace dos semanas atrás, Prue ... me comentó que escuchó un canto como ese en su casa, yo le dije que tal vez tuvo una pesadilla..."- Se acercó mas a su tía y aun ahogada con sus lagrimas quiso seguir pero no pudo.

-"Es el Athrathrao... así le llaman allá al Basilisco, yo pensé que esa leyenda no era cierta...por eso tanto alboroto cuando se escuchó el canto. Dime... ¿Tú me quieres decir que el Basilisco esta acá?... pero eso es imposible" - muy consternada la miraba seria, no podía creer lo que oía, pero sabia que no era una mentira.

La pequeña que estaba aterrada luego de contarle todo a su tía, le pidió que se durmiera a su lado. Cuando la noche avanzaba, Meg verificó que ella durmiera para irse. Al instante siguiente en el fondo del closet la "caja de los secretos" de Rachel se movió ligeramente causando un pequeño movimiento, que nadie percibió. El huevo que se encontraba dentro de la caja comenzó a agrietarse y estremecerse cada vez más violentamente. La sombra de algo que media alrededor de 70 centímetros, se alejaba de la ventana de la habitación de Rachel.

**RESTAURANT VILLES **

**22:00 PM **

Scully y Mulder estaban sentados en una mesa cercana a la ventana, comían mientras discutían sobre el caso. Él leía el resultado de algunas autopsias, que según Scully, solo pudo encontrar algunos patrones en común entre esas 8 muertes. Faltaba ver los resultados de las dos de las evidencias encontradas en el cuerpo de Prue y otra que Mulder encontró en el cuarto de la misma. También le mencionó al hombre que se le cruzó y lo que le dijo, teniendo la duda sobre que fue lo que vio exactamente.

-"¿Cuáles son los patrones en común?"- Le preguntó Mulder mientras le daba un mordisco a la hamburguesa.

-"Pues según los 8 cadáveres, todos ellos eran personas totalmente sanas, lo que hace imposible que su muerte se deba a alguna falla cardiaca o de otra índole. Todos los cuerpos fueron encontrados con los mismas características: ojos desorbitados, manos y cuerpos tensados y azulados, su cerebro con clara señal de Hipoxia, paralización de sus actos reflejos...me hace creer que no pudieron defenderse aun queriendo hacerlo pero..."

-"Como si algo los paralizara... ¿algo tan horriblemente aterrador que los congelo del miedo?"- Le refuta Mulder, tomando un sorbo de la bebida.

-"... ¿No estarás insinuando que estamos ante otro mutante?"-le interroga Scully con su característico rostro de incredulidad.

-"Bueno Scully, tu fuiste la que dijo algo que la saliva tenia algo no humano ¿No es así?"- esperando su respuesta, se tapaba con una mano disimulando su sonrisa de Victoria de que si estaban ante un Expediente X.

-"lo que dije fue que estaba mezclada con algo que no es común en los humanos...que es distinto, pero hay que esperar los resultados de mañana. Te decía que lo que me llama la atención de esto, sea lo que sea, es que al parecer al atacarlos les provoca una deshidratación en cosa de minutos"

-"Estamos ante un Ser que consume energía y que prefiere gente sana... interesante"- Dijo en tono divertido. Recordando lo que él hombre le dicho: "Criatura".

-"Mulder, yo no he dicho energía... si no que deshidratación que..."

Unos gritos de una mujer se escucharon en el restaurante, donde solo quedaban unas cuantas personas, que salieron a mirar. Mulder y Scully, se levantaron de sus asientos para ir a ver que pasaba. Un mendigo, muerto entre medio de unos tarros de basura, la misma expresión. Scully le tomo el pulso, corroborando que estaba muerto.

- "Es el mismo hombre que me pidió ayuda hace unas horas atrás"- le dijo Mulder a Scully.

Al rato llegaron una patrulla de policía, de el se bajó el Sr. Waye y al ver a Mulder en el lugar se le acercó.

-"Buenas noches, usted por acá"- Extendiéndole la mano.

-"Buenas noches... ella es Dana Scully, mi compañera."- Le da la mano mientras la mira detenidamente con expresión seria. Caminando hasta el cuerpo que ya a sido tapado y se disponen a llevarlo a la morgue.

- "¿Qué han logrado averiguar? Ya no quiero seguir encontrándome con mas muertes." Cruzándose de brazos mira Mulder y luego a Scully.

-"Sr. Waye, yo estuve toda la tarde realizando autopsias con la ayuda del Sr. Wasley, el medico forense de la morgue de esta zona. Mañana a primera hora me tendrán unos exámenes."- le reafirmó Scully.

- "¿Quién era él?"-Pregunta Mulder, mientras apunta el cadáver.

-"Bueno él era un vagabundo, la verdad es que ya había venido a advertirme esta tarde sobre un "Ser" que deambulaba por las calles y no se que más...creo que este pueblo tiene mucha imaginación...no le preste mayor atención"- Con total desgano enciende un cigarro y prosigue- "Si yo le hiciera caso a todo lo que hablan... ¿Cree usted que tiene alguna relación con las muertes?"

- "La verdad es que no hay huellas que indiquen que se trate de algún psicópata o de algún un asesino en serie, no es el patrón. Sólo puedo decirle que sea lo que sea, mata a todas sus victimas de la misma forma"- Replica algo incomoda Scully, por el humo del cigarro que le llega a los ojos.

- "Si algo leí sobre el reporte que dejó en la morgue, sobre el estado de deshidratación y esas cosas. Pero la verdad no creo que debamos alarmar a la población, si no es nada seguro. ¿Qué cree usted?"- le dice a Mulder que esta inspeccionando en el suelo, notando las mismas ondulaciones sobre la tierra del piso.

-"Bueno... la verdad es que ya hay 9 muertes y si eso a usted no le hace tomar algunas medidas... entonces ignoro lo que debería pasar para que si las tomara. ¿Había visto usted estas ondulaciones? Parecen ser de una serpiente, culebra o algo así...están presentes ya en dos ocasiones, donde se encontraron los cuerpos."- Ya estaba bastante molesto por la poca seriedad del Jefe de policías, mientras ve que Scully le da una mirada reprochándole su actitud.

-"Que es lo que sugiere...que coloque un cartel diciendo que se busca un ser que nadie ha vivido para contarlo y que se manifiesta cantando como un gallo... ¡que pudiese seguir suelto por ahí! ...¿Debo creer en sus desvariaciones? Las ondulaciones que usted ve, no pueden ser consideradas "huellas" porque estamos en una zona donde las serpientes están por todas partes...".- Le gritó, para luego darse la media vuelta y atender un llamado.

-"Mulder ¿Por qué no moderas tus ironías, por favor?" Le replicó Scully.

-"Es que me molesta esa pasividad que demuestra y además que..." - Scully lo interrumpe, no molesta pero si muy cansada.

-"Mulder, mejor nos vamos al Motel, ya tengo sueño. ¿Te encargaste de buscar uno...no es así?".

Él sonrió, no se preocupó por ver eso en toda la tarde, porque estuvo sumido en buscar e interrogar vecinos, amigos y aun le faltaba por interrogar a la pequeña Prue, se lo comentó a Scully, mientras solucionaba lo del hospedaje. A su parecer esa pequeña algo sabía e iría a primera hora averiguarlo.

Ya instalados en el Motel, que si bien no era un lujo. Las habitaciones se conectaban entre si, por una puerta. Decidieron adelantar el informe, que de seguro Skinner les pediría apenas llegaran. Scully recopiló todo, pero ya el sueño la vencía y le dio las buenas noches a Mulder.

Él en su habitación, como no podía dormir se recorrió todos los canales del cable hasta que por fin llego a sus acostumbradas películas, le bajó el volumen para evitar que Scully oyera.

Cuando se lavaba los dientes, un ruido en la otra habitación lo sobresaltó y dejó de cepillarse para oír mejor.

-"¿Scully?" - Nadie contestó y con la oreja puesta en la puerta intentó oír... nadie le respondió.

Scully estaba muy dormida. En su habitación estaba el "Basilisco" frente a ella mirándola con sus ojos diabólicos, había adquirido más tamaño y más rapidez. Su lengua como la de una serpiente, colgaba la baba y su respiración era cada vez mas acelerada, se deslizaba por los pies de la cama de Scully. Al estar cerca del rostro, se acercó a su boca, inspirando tomo su aliento, lo que provocó que en un acto reflejo ella sintiera que le faltaba el aire, su sueño se hizo mas pesado, sólo podía toser. El Ser volvió a inspirar, pero algo lo detuvo... la luz de la luna reflejó en los cabellos de Dana logrando que se encendiera mas el color rojizo de ellos, eso hizo que el Basilisco retrocediera y se perdiera otra vez en medio de la noche.

**MORGUE **

**9:00 AM**

Los agentes ya iban en camino a la Morgue del pueblo. Mulder conducía y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Scully, esa mañana tuvo que él despertarla y lucía mucho mas cansada de lo normal, tenia un dolor de cabeza y sus reflejos estaban bastante adormilados, mas aun cuando no le coordinaba nada de lo que hacia.

-"¿Estas bien, Scully?"- Tenía que preguntarle, aunque supiera cual sería su respuesta.

-"si por supuesto...solo estoy algo cansada"- mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el vidrio.

-"Cualquiera diría que después de haberte dejado en tu habitación, te fuiste por ahí... pareces tener una resaca..." - bromeó con ella, pero vio que su comentario no fue muy bien recibido.

-"Mulder, deja esos comentarios para cuando este de buen humor ¿si?".

Ya estaban caminando hacia la Morgue y se encontraron con el Sr. Wasley, el medico forense, que apenas vio a los agentes les saludó y señaló el reloj aludiendo a que llegaban algo tarde. Le entregó el sobre a Scully y esta lo leyó.

-"¿Qué dice?"- Le preguntó Mulder ya impaciente, al instante sonó el teléfono que los interrumpió por unos minutos.

Era la Srta. Meg Richarson, quería hablar con él y le invitó a la casa. Y cuando colgó se volteo hacia Scully.

-"Mulder... bueno estas son los resultados que tu me pediste de la evidencia que encontraste en la casa de los Wilson y comparándola con lo que yo encontré en uno de los cadáveres...son la misma cosa. Encontré un alto nivel de carbonato de calcio puro..."- sigue leyendo apresurada.

-"¿Pero eso que significa?"- sin comprender que es lo que quiere decir.

-"el Carbonato de calcio, se encuentra en las conchas de mar, la cáscara de huevos... y este otro examen, era esa sustancia que a simple vista parecía saliva del occiso, resulto ser saliva pero con un alto nivel de lo mismo... no es saliva humana Mulder." - Le respondió aun desconcertada.

-"Eso quiere decir que lo que yo encontré era una cáscara de huevo. De ahí salió lo que esta matando a estas personas. Les succiona la saliva produciéndoles deshidratación, el aliento...les consume la energía... Scully, tengo que ir a la casa de los Hewson... ¿Vienes conmigo?"

- "No, yo quiero compartir esto con un especialista que me de su opinión. Me quedare un rato mas"- Seguía con el agudo dolor de cabeza, pero quería solucionar luego este caso.

**RESIDENCIA HEWSON **

**10:30 AM**

Los padres de Rachel se habían ido al trabajo, dejaron que por hoy, la joven no fuera al colegio y se quedara con la Tía, apenas ellos se fueron Meg aprovechó de comunicarse con el jefe de policías para preguntarle el numero del Agente Mulder.

Lo esperaban en la sala, cuando el timbre anuncio su llegada. Meg, luego de saludarlo, esperó a que se sentara para explicarle porque razón le había mandado a llamar. No sabia como abordar el tema, por supuesto Mulder observó los nervios tanto de la mujer como el de la niña, que se mantenía algo aislada.

-"Sr.Mulder... le llamé porque se que usted esta a cargo de las muertes que se han suscitado en el pueblo. La verdad no se como lo vaya a tomar...lo que le voy a contar...lo que le tiene que contar Rachel..."- Ella se paró para traer a la niña a su lado.

-"Srta. Richarson... trabajo en los Expedientes x, son casos que no tienen soluciones por los métodos convencionales... digamos que en resumidas cuentas he visto mucho mas de lo que ustedes se imaginan... y créanme que pueden contarme lo que sea".

Eso alentó a Rachel para seguir ella con la conversación, ya había tomado la decisión de contar todo cuanto sabia para terminar con esta pesadilla. Ya no podía sentirse responsable por más muertes, y este hombre le inspiraba confianza.

-"Sr. Mulder... hace un tiempo atrás fuimos de viaje a Chile, específicamente a Chiloe con mi amiga Prue y nuestras familias. Una noche vimos algo inexplicable,... un "Ser" que estaba atacando a una gallina... era horrible, era una especie de serpiente, con ojos rojos, muy grande... cantaba y al escucharlo era como si nos hipnotizara..."- nerviosa le explicaba los detalles de todo esa noche, le daba un terror tener que recordarlo, pero debía terminar... pero no podía. Su Tía continuó.

- "Yo trabajo en un documental y estaba en Chile grabando notas sobre las leyendas y culturas latinoamericanas... Se que esto sonara increíble pero lo que vio mi sobrina es el conocido "Basilisco", es una leyenda que jamás pensé que pudiese ser real".

- "¿Rachel, hay algo mas que quieras contarme?"-agregó Mulder, todas las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a unirse, pero faltaba mas y esa niña tenía las respuestas.

-" Si, mejor dicho hay algo que quiero enseñarle"- al irse a su habitación y regresar traía dos cajas en la mano- " Estas son "la caja de los secretos" una es mía y la otra , es la que me vio sacar de la casa de Prue... yo quería comprobar algo... en estas cajas guardábamos los recuerdos o secretos que teníamos y en ella guardamos esto..."- de su caja sacó un huevo perfectamente redondo, grisáceo, rugoso, pequeño y que ya tenia unas grietas.

Mulder lo tomó y lo observó. La Srta. Richarson miró atónita eso no se lo había comentado... la pequeña prosiguió- " lo sacamos del gallinero ...Prue tenia uno igual...antes de morir ...una semana antes ,ella me llamó angustiada porque había perdido su huevo y a los días después me contó que sintió cantar a un gallo...como el de aquella noche...yo...le ...le dije que tal vez era su imaginación y ...paso lo que paso...ella esta muerta" - lloraba desconsoladamente y Meg la tranquilizó, la envió a ver televisión a la habitación y ella se quedo conversando con el agente.

-"¿Que es lo que piensa hacer?"- Le pregunto ya sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, temía que no le creyera.

- "Hay que buscar la forma de detenerlo... ¿Que es lo que usted sabe de esa leyenda?... si no le importa podría usted acompañarme... mi compañera esta en la Morgue del condado y usted puede darle algunas respuestas".

Meg accedió acompañarlo y dejó a Rachel con una vecina.

Mientras la pequeña estaba viendo TV escuchó un ruido que provenía de la cocina y salió a ver.

- "¿Sra.Hills?..."- no recibió respuesta. Al entrar a la cocina vio con horror que la Sra. Hills estaba en el suelo muerta, corrió desesperada... el canto del gallo se escuchaba otra vez.

**MORGUE **

**12:00 PM **

Mulder iba por los pasillos con la Srta. Richarson. Al entrar a una oficina contigua a la sala de autopsias, ambas mujeres fueron presentadas y fue él quien le contó todo cuanto sabía del caso, lo que la misma testigo le había confesado.

-"¿Entonces dices que estas muertes están relacionadas con una mutación de una Serpiente llamada: Basilisco?"- sin dar crédito a lo que oía, pero tenia sentido la evidencia corroboraba la versión.

-"si las pequeñas trajeron esos huevos y por eso encontramos en la casa de los Wilson esa evidencia que dices que es carbonato de calcio... es cáscara de huevo"- agregó Mulder.

-"Pero Mulder el Basilisco es un lagarto que se encuentra en América Central y no me extrañaría que se vendan ilegalmente... son inofensivos"- Scully seguía sintiéndose algo mas agotada y ya sentía que no le coordinaba muchos sus pensamientos con las palabras.

-"Srta. Scully... si me deja le cuento que según la leyenda en Chile, el Basilisco o mejor dicho el Athrathrao... nace de una gallo colorado o de una gallina vieja y es muy temido porque al nacer se aposenta bajo las casas y emite un sonoro canto similar al de un gallo, pero que tiene el poder de paralizar o adormecer... para luego matar consumiendo la saliva y la energía, poco a poco la capacidad motriz disminuye... existe variaciones de Basilisco... no se ante cual estamos...- Se detiene por un largo período y algo incómoda - me preocupa Rachel...¿Podría llamar a la casa?".

Mulder contesta su celular que ha vuelto a sonar. Meg le entrega un huevo en las manos a Scully.

-"aquí tiene la prueba viviente... el Sr. Mulder me dijo que se lo entregara para que lo analice...si es un simple "basilisco" de los reptiles comunes lo sabrá estudiándolo ¿no?... mi sobrina lo trajo de Chiloé."

Scully lo recibe sale de la oficina para guardarlo y examinarlo mejor en el laboratorio, en el camino se detiene por un vaso de agua, esa mañana se despertó con mucha sed.

La Srta.Richarson aprovecha de usar el teléfono y se preocupa de que no nadie responda en la casa.

- "Sr. Mulder...nadie responde en casa..."- le dice algo preocupada.

-"Voy con usted..." - mientras le señala con la mano a Scully que va y vuelve.

En la sala de autopsias aparece el "Basilisco" que ya mide algo más de 80 centímetros y que se desliza por entre las frías baldosas, comienza a cantar en busca de algo. Su canto es agudo y el huevo que Scully dejó sobre la mesa se cae del mesón.

Mulder sigue conduciendo a gran velocidad y antes de llegar a la casa de los Hewson, se cruza delante del auto, Rachel, frena en seco y Meg se baja para buscarla. Se encontraba con el Sr. Waye.

-"¡Tía!...el Basilisco mató a la Sra. Hills...estuvo en casa...y el... ¡El huevo ya no esta!"- casi sin aliento se lo confiesa muy angustiada.

-"¡Por Dios!... el huevo...yo se lo dejé a la Srta.Scully para que lo analizara..."- le dice Meg a Mulder con preocupación.

-"¿Qué?...Fue un error...lo que busca ese Basilisco es el huevo... necesito que me diga que es lo que lo detiene..."- Le dice con desesperación.

-"Yo... bueno... no se si estamos frente a la misma especie...según la leyenda el fuego... ¡debe prenderle fuego!"-Mulder no esperó más y corrió hasta el auto, debe legar a tiempo, maneja lo más rápido que puede...pero el tiempo se hace eterno. Detrás de él viene la patrulla con el Sr. Waye.

Scully esta recostada sobre un sillón en una sala. Escuchó claramente el canto de un gallo, toma su revolver con ambas manos para no fallar si debe disparar. Llega a la sala de las autopsias, es de allí de donde viene el ruido. Esta oscuro, intenta sacar su linterna pero algo la golpea con fuerza en la cabeza, tirandola contra la pared y dejándola inconsciente.

Mulder marca el celular de Scully, teme no llegar a tiempo, no contesta. Al llegar frena y se baja corriendo, le dice al jefe de policías que pida refuerzos. Se detiene por un segundo y escucha el canto ensordecedor, agudo, se tapa los oídos. Llama a Scully pero no hay respuesta, cuando se descubre los oídos, ya no existe el canto y a su lado ya esa el Sr. Waye son su revolver listo, le indica que Mulder vaya por la derecha y él por la izquierda.

Scully comienza a reaccionar, pero ve algo borroso, quiere incorporarse pero no puede esta muy agotada para hacerlo. Escucha que Mulder le llama, pero no puede articular palabra su lengua esta seca. Trata de levantarse, ve que algo la aprisiona contra el suelo, trata de mirar y solo ve el huevo que tenia sobre la mesa, en el piso quebrado. Los párpados le pesan, nota como su pulso se torna más débil, que va casi no puede respirar. El nuevo Basilisco, esta sobre ella tomándole su aliento, su energía. Al succionar su saliva se hace más poderoso.

Mulder siente un ruido, en la sala de autopsias. Entra a la sala, ve a Scully y sobre ella el Basilisco que no mide mas de 20 centímetros, le dispara antes el animal pueda reaccionar, sólo emite un estridente grito.. mira a su alrededor se a escapado.

Él se acerca a ver a Scully, le toma el pulso, tiene pero muy leve. La recuesta sobre sus brazos, la mueve para que reaccione.

El otro Basilisco sale de la oscuridad, sin que él lo noté, el grito del otro debió llamarlo y antes que Mulder voltee para buscar el vaso de agua que hay en la mesa, la inmensa cola del animal le golpea lanzándolo contra la puerta.

Scully lucha por tratar de abrir los ojos, pero no puede, se arrastra y ve borrosamente que el gigantesco animal está sobre Mulder succionándole la saliva. Se arrastra hasta para buscar su revolver, lo alcanza pero su mano no puede sostenerlo ni tampoco puede enfocar bien la vista, su capacidad motriz esta lenta. Solo consigue tambaleándose aun levantarse y llegar hasta el interruptor.

La luz se enciende y el basilisco que estaba con Mulder, se dirige a Scully, guarda cierta distancia, rodeándola le mira el cabello, el foco de la luz le da en toda la cabeza denotando más el rojo de su pelo.

Mulder que estaba muy débil solo ve que el Basilisco se ha detenido frente a Scully, intenta tomar el revolver pero tampoco puede.

"No le mires... no le mires, Scully" - alcanza a decir. Pero ella ya no se puede mover, esta paralizada.

Cuatro balazos asustan al Basilisco, el Sr. Waye le a disparado, pero no esta seguro de haberle dado, porque el animal a sido mas rápido, solo lo vio meterse en una sala contigua. Rápidamente la cierra, se apresura en prestarles ayuda a los agentes. El Basilisco da alaridos y golpea fuertemente la puerta.

- "Hay que salir de aquí... debe prenderle fuego a esto"- dice Mulder, mientras ya se siente algo mas repuesto, mira a Scully que esta mal, porque se a desmayado.- "¿Scully?... ¡Scully!... vamos..."- le toma el pulso y mira hacia la puerta el animal esta rompiendo la puerta. La carga en brazos, saliendo por la puerta de atrás.

El Sr. Waye, le pide a sus hombre que lo ayuden y rociando todo el lugar por fuera con bencina. En un rato todo se esta consumiendo por el fuego y se escucha el alarido de los basiliscos que se encontraban dentro. Todos miran atónitos, como se reduce a cenizas.

Mulder esta junto a Scully que recibe la atención de una ambulancia, por lo menos ya esta consciente y es trasladada de inmediato al hospital.

**OFICINAS DEL FBI **

**3 DIAS DESPUES **

Scully ya estaba terminando el informe, estaba lista para entregárselo a Skinner, aunque sabe que otra vez sonara fantasioso que una leyenda sea cierta. Fue Mulder el que dio los detalles de cómo era ese animal, porque Scully estaba inconsciente y era muy poco lo que recordaba haber visto. El caso estaba resuelto.

-"¿Scully, agregaste que el Basilisco se sintió tremendamente hipnotizado por tu color de pelo?" -le dijo riendo Mulder.

-"Solo me limite a colocar lo que vi., a mi no me consta eso..."

-"¿Qué? Pero si tu sabes que eso...".

**FAYETEVILLE **

Unos niños jugaban divertidos por entre unos árboles. Uno de ellos vio algo que sobresalía entre las malezas y lo tomo.

-"Mira lo que encontré... es un huevo y es redondo..."

-"¡Niños!...¡niños!...¡ya vengan ya nos tenemos que ir a Chicago!... ¡Que esperan!


End file.
